Les Aventures d'Allen Walkerancienneversion
by louanne56
Summary: REECRITURE. Depuis que Central a découvert qu'il était l'hôte du 14è Noé, Allen Walker est sous la surveillance constante d'Howard Link. Il continue toutefois son travail d'exorciste et participe régulièrement à des missions en compagnie de Yû Kanda. A l'occasion de l'une de ces missions, le groupe est attaqué par des Noé et ils sont emmené à la branche Nord- Américaine de le comte
1. Prologue

Bonjour, tout le monde, ayant repris mes chapitres alors voici le prologue repris et corriger.

je remercie Arianna3647, qui est ma beta et qui ma donné des conseils et qui a corrigé mes chapitres!

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **Poudlard -dans le bureau du directeur**

\- Monsieur le directeur ! Monsieur le directeur, je vous parle !

\- Oui ? Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Vous avez lu le Daily Prophet.

\- Oui et malgré ce qu'il se passe, je ne peux rien faire. Je suis peut-être celui qui a vaincu Grindelwald mais je ne peux malheureusement pas aider le ministère sur ce coup là. Malgré cela, je crois que dans plusieurs textes anciens on parle d'une personne qui aurait le pouvoir de vaincre ces monstres mais ce n'est qu'un mythe. Il faut que je me renseigne dessus.

\- Mais on fait quoi pour les élèves, c'est peut-être dangereux pour eux lorsqu'ils iront à Pré-au-Lard.

-Oui vous avez raison. Je vais donc annuler les sorties en leur disant que cela peut être dangereux car des Mangemorts préparent quelque chose et que par sécurité moi, Albus Dumbledore, préfère qu'ils restent au château même si je sais que cela ne va pas leur plaire et au pire des cas, nous trouverons bien une solution.

 **Quelque part dans un endroit**

Depuis qu'il avait fuit la congrégation avec l'aide de Tiky Mikk aussi connu sous le nom de Joyd, le troisième apôtre du Clan Noé (qui incarne le «plaisir» du souvenir de Noé) ainsi que Road qui est, elle, le neuvième apôtre du Clan Noé (Elle incarne le «rêve» du souvenir de Noé) Suite à quelques péripéties, Tyki laisse Allen seul pour se débrouiller pour fuir l'apocryphos , cette dernière , est une innocence autonome qui s'en prend à Allen plutôt à Néa et qui, au contraire, fuit la congrégation. Il décida de prendre l'Arche puis de prendre une destination quelconque sans que Komui ou une autre personne ne sache où il se trouve.

Ayant parlé avec le quatorzième, ils se mirent d'accord pour une destination plutôt inattendue.

* * *

Konnichiwa, mina

Voici le prologue de ce crossover mélangeant D Gray Man et Harry Potter.

Je vous laisse me laisser un commentaire s'il vous le souhaitez .

Sur ce


	2. Chapitre 1 - Ou suis-je ?

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 1 de cette fiction quia été recorrigé et tout et tout. j'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier

BÊTA: Arianna3647

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : D Gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ou suis-je ?**

 **Quelque part dans un endroit. Arche.**

Après la discussion qu'il avait eue avec le Quatorzième, Allen ferme toutes les portes qu'il avait ouvertes pour la congrégation. Après la trahison de ses " amis ", la mort de Road et la fuite de Tyki en laissant Allen seul, il préféra couper tout lien avec ce monde et quitter celui-ci sans Akumas, sans ce chère Comte, ni Noah, dans un monde sans guerre ni conflit. Enfin c'est ce qu'il pensait.

 **Bibliothèque de Poudlard. Écosse.**

La bibliothèque de Poudlard contient des dizaines de milliers de livres sur des milliers d'étagères. Sont inclues dans ces nombreuses sections, une section d'invisibilité, une section avec des informations sur les dragons et au fond, une réserve fermée avec une corde. Une note signée d'un professeur est exigée pour entrer dans cette section de la bibliothèque ; elle contient des livres de magie noire uniquement employés par des étudiants plus âgés qui étudient la défense avancée contre les forces du Mal. Un des livres dans cette section crie une fois ouvert.

Étant à la recherche de plusieurs documents qui pourraient faire référence à ces mystérieuses morts non expliquées, si ce n'est que la présence de vêtements après la disparition en poussière des "morts" d'après ce qu'il y est écrit dans le Daily Prophet, le professeur Dumbledore et le professeur McGonagall se retrouvent à la bibliothèque dans la partie de la réserve, à la recherche des livres qui pourraient montrer une légende avec l'arrivée d'une personne qui aurait le pouvoir de résoudre ce mystère.

\- Alors Monsieur le Directeur, avez-vous trouvé ce que vous désirez?

\- Malheureusement, non. Mais je suis résolu à trouver ces documents. Je suis sûr en ce qui concerne la légende malgré tout. Si on avait ce livre, je vous montrerais que cette légende existe bien.

\- Je veux bien vous croire Albus, mais sans preuve...

\- Ah je l'ai enfin trouvé ! Alors, selon ce livre...

 **Bureau du directeur de Poudlard. Écosse.**

La dernière personne connue comme étant «le Quatorzième», "Le Pianiste" ou "Le Musicien", était un traître et membre désavoué du Clan Noé. Il était la seule personne capable de contrôler l'Arche de Noé en jouant de son piano. Il a la capacité de contrôler cette dernière en jouant une mélodie particulière. Cet homme avait le statut d'interprète sur l'Arche de Noé. C'est donc lui qui la contrôlait. Lorsqu'il a trahit le Clan, il a fixé l'Arche à Edo d'où le Comte n'a jamais pu la faire bouger."

* * *

Konbawa, mina.

A SUIVRE !

Review ?

Sayonara.


	3. Chapitre 2-l'école de sorcellerie

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 2 de cette fiction quia été recorrigé et tout et tout. j'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier

BÊTA : Arianna3647

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : D Gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling.

mais avant review:

 **Lady** **Sasha Phantomhive :** Pour le moment , Allen et Harry ne vont pas encore se rencontrer mais je pense que tu vas aimez leurs rencontre ( pour le moment tu est la seule à la lire et je suis contente que mon histoire te plaise). Bonne lecture

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'école de sorcellerie**

 **L'Arche de Noé – Dans une certaine dimension**

À sa sortie de l'Arche, il se retrouve dans une forêt sans lumière, lugubre et avec un sentiment de mort ou de peur dans lequel même Neah avait la frousse (enfin un peu) . Se demandant où il se trouvait, il décidât malgré ses quelques appréhensions de faire un tour dans cette forêt. Arrivant au fond de celle-ci, il y trouvât un château. Ne désirant pas attirer l'attention sur lui, il rebroussa chemin, se trouva de quoi se nourrir et ainsi pouvoir retourner dans l'Arche.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bureau du directeur – Poudlard**

Après avoir trouvé plusieurs œuvres parlant de ce mystérieux musicien, le directeur et le professeur McGonagall prirent la direction de son bureau en croisant plusieurs autres professeurs, leur demandant de les suivre et de prévenir les autres qui n'étaient pas présents.

\- Je vous ai demandé de venir aujourd'hui pour vous dire que nous allons devoir trouver quelqu'un. J'ai fait plusieurs recherches avec l'aide du professeur McGonagall. dit Albus

\- Qui est-ce ?

\- Vous êtes sans doute au courant des mystérieux meurtres qui ont sévit dans notre communauté depuis plusieurs jours?

\- Un peu que nous sommes au courant, on en parle dans le Daily Prophet ! dit le professeur de potion, Severus Rogue

\- Et les sorciers ne peuvent rien faire, ils commencent à avoir peur tout comme lors de la première guerre.

\- Et donc vos recherches ont-elles données des résultats ?

\- J'y viens Severus, j'y viens. Dans les textes que j'ai pu lire, on y relève souvent les mots : " « Le destructeur de toute chose », « Le Musicien », « Le Quatorzième ».

\- Vous n'en savez pas grand chose là-dessus à ce que je vois.

\- Oui mais d'après ce que je sais, il aurait le pourvoir de détruire ces choses.

\- Et donc comment fait-on pour le rencontrer ? Il vient ? On va le chercher et on lui demande de détruire ces choses ? demande l'un des professeurs.

\- Pas de souci, tout d'abord, nous allons reconstituer l'Ordre et par la suite, nous allons devoir aller chercher Harry.

* * *

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

fin du chapitre 2

dite moi se que vous en pensez ?!

Review ?

sur ce Sayonara


	4. chapitre 3 - Harry Potter CORRIGER

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 3 de cette fiction quia été recorrigé et tout et tout. j'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier

je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

merci de continuer à lire ma fiction

 **review** :

Elogane: malgré que mes chapitres sont court je vais essayer de publier une fois par semaine ou deux si le temps est la . Merci de continuer à lire ma fictions j'espère qu'elle va te plaire tout au long de cette histoire

xstrom007: merci de m'avoir prévenu , je ferai plus attention maintenant merci de lire mon histoire et que tu adore aussi .

Lady Sasha Phantomhive : Allen X Harry franchement je ne sais pas . peut être que oui peut-être que non et je ne pense pas que de les mettre pour le moment ensemble serait une bonne idée . peut-être que dans le fil de l'histoire pourquoi pas envisager cela . je n'en ai aucune idée

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapitre 3 - Harry Potter !**

Harry James Potter est né le 31 juillet 1980. Ses parents, Lily et James Potter, se sont fait tuer le 31 octobre 1981 par le terrible mage noir, Lord Voldemort. Harry, lui aussi attaqué par le seigneur des ténèbres, a réussi à survivre au sortilège de mort qui lui a été jeté.

Par la suite Harry a vécu chez son oncle et sa tante, les Dursley, qui lui ont toujours dit que ses parents été morts dans un accident de voiture. Il apprend qu'il est sorcier le jour de ses 11ans par le demi géant Hagrid.

A son entrée au collège de sorcellerie Poudlard, il est envoyé par le choixpeau magique à Gryffondor. C'est là qu'il rencontre ses meilleurs amis, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger.

A la fin de sa 1ere année au collège, il se retrouve face à Voldemort (l'assassin de ses parents). Lors de sa deuxième année Harry remet en échec Voldemort qui cette fois été revenu sous les traits de ce qu'il était à 16 ans. Deux ans plus tard Voldemort retrouve son véritable corps avec notamment du sang appartenant a Harry.

Entre temps Harry se découvre un parrain du nom de Sirius Black. Ce qui lui donne une faiblesse que Voldemort utilise durant la 5eme année de Harry. Car en effet Voldemort a besoin de Harry pour sortir une prophétie du département des mystères. C'est durant cette bataille que Sirius, le parrain de Harry Potter, fut tué par Bellatrix Lestrange lorsque Voldemort envoie à Harry une fausse vision selon laquelle Sirius est son prisonnier au Ministère de la magie. Il s'agit d'une ruse pour prendre possession de la prophétie de Voldemort ayant besoin de Harry pour l'obtenir, grâce à Severus Rogue qui donne l'alerte suite au départ de Harry pour le ministère, les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix, dont Sirius, viennent le plus vite possible au secours de Harry et de ses amis à Londres.À l'écart de la bataille qui s'ensuit dans la Salle de la Mort du département des mystères, Sirius affronte sa cousine Bellatrix Lestrange près d'une mystérieuse arche devant laquelle est tendu un voile.

Bellatrix met rapidement fin au combat en jetant à Sirius un Avada Kedavra et son âme est aspirée ensuite à travers le voile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **4** , **Privet** **Drive** **Little** **Whinging** **Surrey**

Dans la chambre de Harry se trouve un lit, une table de chevet, une commode, une armoire équipée d'un miroir et un bureau et sur lequel est posée la cage d'Hedwige. Sous le lit se trouve une lame de parquet branlante qui sert de cachette pour dissimuler les lettres deSirius, de la nourriture, une lampe torche. Celui-ci était entrain de se morfondre sur son lit en piteux état, Harry, jeune sorcier connus par le nom du « Survivant » donné par les sorciers pour avoir ‹ vaincu › le plus terrible Mage Noire : Voldemort , remarque que plusieurs personnes qu'il connaissait du monde magique s'approchent de la maison de son oncle Vernon Dursley. En les reconnaissants , il descendit de sa "chambre " pour pouvoir les accueillir et ainsi savoir pourquoi ils étaient ici bien que cela ne le dérangerait pas du tout.

_

 **Arche** \- **salle** **de contrôle**

Après être de retour suite à ma petite " ballade ", je suis retourné dans la salle avec mon piano , réfléchissant à là où je pourrais me trouver. Je me suis dit que lui serait peut-être.

\- Neah ?

\- Allen , tout va bien ??

\- Oui ne t'inquiète pas pour sa . Comme tu dois le savoir, nous ne sommes plus chez nous .

\- oh , je me suis douté avec l'atmosphère qui était présente et qui était lourde.

\- tu penses savoir où on est ? Avec tous les voyages que tu as pu faire ?

\- franchement je n'en ai aucune idée mais je pense que nous allons devoir trouver une solution au problème que nous avons pour le moment , ta vie Allen ...

-Je sais mais je...

\- Ne le dis pas, nous allons devoir n'être qu'une seule et même entité pour pouvoir vivre ta propre vie Allen et de même que je vais devoir te rendre ta mémoire par la suite. dit Neah bien que cela ne l'enchante guère.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À SUIVRE !!!

Fin du chapitre 3

review ?


	5. Chapitre 4 rencontre avec Albus Dumbledo

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 4 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **NOTE DE L'ÉCRIVAINE :**

 **Pour tout vous dire j'ai eu beaucoup du mal , à écrit la partie que je voulais pour ce chapitre et après je me suis dit que vous allez devoir attendre encore un peu dlc du suspense pour savoir si oui ou non Allen et Neah on " fusionné " au coût des chapitres et comme cela sa me laisse du temps pour réfléchir mais je suis partante pour toute idée qui vous serait venue à l'esprit**

 **et maintenant REVIEW :**

Lady Sasha Phantomhive : **Cela me fit toujours plaisir que tu continues d'Aimé mon histoire , la " fussions " de Allen et Neah se fera plus tard**

\--

 **Chapitre** **4** \- **rencontre** **avec** **Albus** **Dumbledore**

Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, président du Magenmagot (le tribunal des sorciers), Docteur en Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef et Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers. Il est également l'heureux récipiendaire de l'Ordre de Merlin, 1re place pour sa découverte des 12 propriétés du sang de dragon , fondateur de l'ordre du Phénix, se posait la question de comment contacter ce mystérieux musicien aux talents multiples . Ne sachant que faire, il se tourna vers cette forêt interdite lorsqu'il aperçu un jeune garçon avec des cheveux blancs et une tenue des plus bizarres (enfin pour quelqu'un qui est du monde sorciers , je ne parle ici des tenus vestimentaires de notre cher Dumbledore). Sans plus attendre, il envoya plusieurs messages aux différents professeurs présents dans le château .

\--

 **FORÊT** **INTERDITE** \- **PARK** **DE** **POUDLARD**.

N'ayant rien à faire dans son arche, Allen décida de " visiter " cette forêt. Après quelques rencontres avec différentes espèces de celle-ci, il se dirigea vers le château vu précédemment, lorsqu'il se sentit observé. Ne préfèrant pas rester ici, il décida de rentrer à l'Arche malgré que cette petite balade lui ait fait beaucoup de bien pour remettre ces idées en place .

Depuis , que Neah et lui ne faisaient qu'une et même seule entité , sa vie ne c'est faite que de mieux en mieux après quelques problèmes avec son innocence étant donné qu'il était symbiotique , il a fait face à ses nouveaux pouvoirs . Mais pour le moment , vu l'heure il irait bien prendre un bon et copieux repas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **BUREAU** **DU** **DIRECTEUR** \- **POUDLARD**

Le bureau d' Albus Dumbledore, est décrit comme une belle et grande pièce circulaire pleine de petits bruits bizarres, remplie de curieux instruments en argent, bourdonnant étrangement. Il y aussi un énorme bureau aux pieds en forme de serres.

On y trouve égalementFumseck sur un perchoir en or, derrière la porte, ainsi que laPensons, située dans un placard, utilisée un temps comme bar, ou leChoixpeau magique, posé sur une étagère. L'épée de Gryffondor y est conservée dans une vitrine et le bureau dispose d'une cheminée pouvant être reliée au Réseau de lapoudre de Cheminette.

Les murs du bureau sont couverts de portraits d'anciens directeurs et directrices qui somnolent dans leur cadres. Pour avoir son tableau dans le bureau il faut être mort en fonction. Parmi les portraits connus, on peut citer celui dePhinéas Nigellus Black , celui deDexter Fortescue, ainsi que celui deDilys Derwent, celui d'Everard et, après sa mort, celui d'Albus Dumbledore.

Toc,Toc

\- Entrez. Bonjour , Monsieur, Mesdames . Je suis au regret de vous informer que nous avons un individu qui est présent dans la forêt interdite ...

\- Comment cela se fait-t-il ? Dit Pomona ( L'infirmière du collège )

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée. j'ai pu l'apercevoir de mon bureau

Il était de taille moyenne , les cheveux blanc et avait une sorte de grande cicatrice sur son visage du côté gauche . Je peut vous dire que malgré la distance qui nous séparait , j'avais l'impression qu'il savait qu'il était observé , je vous demande donc d'être très prudent lorsque vous êtes à proximité de la forêt .

\- Monsieur le directeur si je peut me permettre , nous ne sommes plus des enfants nous pouvons nous défendre d'un vieil homme ... Dit sarcastiquement Severus Rogue

\- Mon cher Severus ,au lieu de me coupé la parole, je vous demanderai de me laisser terminé et là j'aurai pu vous dire que ce n'est pas un vieillard mais un jeune homme ayant peut-être entre 15 - 20 ans tout au plus .De plus , je ne pense pas que tu feras le poid face à lui , je me demanderait comment tu finiras.

\- Monsieur le directeur, nous allons devoir le rencontrer un jour ou l'autre autant le faire maintenant . Dit le professeur de métamorphose

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À SUIVRE !!!

Review ??


	6. chapitre 5 rencontre avec Albus Dumbledo

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 5 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

Merci à tout ce qui suivent et me mettent des review , je vous adore et cela me donne envie de continuer à publié et à écrire mes fictions sur ce

review :

Lady Sasha Phantomhive : la toute attendu rencontre avec les professeurs et Allen je pense qu tu vas adorer ce chapitre , la rencontre entre Allen Walker et Harry Potter va sans doute se faire dans deux ou trois chapitres si l'histoire continue d'avancer Comme cela , j'espère que cette histoire continue de te plaire , bonne lecture à toi

 ** _les personnages ici présent ne sont pas à moi mais bien au personne qui les ont créé_** ** _( malgré le faite que je voudrais bien mais je n'ai pas aussi bien le sens de l'imagination et je préfère qu'elle reste au auteur je ne fais que de les emprunter )_**

BONNE _LECTURE, À VOUS TOUS ._

 **Chapitre** **5 - rencontre avec Albus Dumbledore _\- partie 2_**

Dumbledore qui venait de prendre une décision, se leva et parla lentement. "Il faut qu'on aille voir de plus près cette personne. Tant que nous ne savons pas si elle peut réellement nous aider ou non, nous ne pouvons rien faire"

Les professeurs acquiescèrent à contre cœur. Dumbledore était à la tête du groupe et sortit de l'école en direction de la forêt.

Après quelques minutes de marche qui parurent passer comme une éternité, ils arrivèrent près d'une clairière avec une sorte de porte en forme de triangle avec des points d'interrogations sur le dessus. Ils échangèrent des regards peux assurés avant de continuer à s'approcher de là où provenait cette lumière. Elle leur procurait un étrange sentiment de calme et d'apaisement et en même temps quelque chose de triste et nostalgique.

Lorsqu'ils furent assez près de la porte, ils s'arrêtèrent et l'observèrent précautionneusement. Celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de donner une impression de malaise, ils décidèrent donc de rentrer dedans pour pouvoir rencontrer cette fameuse personne

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ilétait donc retourné à la salle de contrôle de l'Arche et avait mangé , vaquer à des occupations toutes les unes et les autres plus ennuyantes. Que voulez vous faire après avoir visite l'Arche de long en large et en travers après plus de cent ans et après s'être perdu plus de 200 fois dans celle ci?

Le soir arrivé, il sentit des personnes s'infiltrer facilement dans l'Arche. Retournant dans la salle de contrôle , il arrive à les faire arriver dans une petite salle semblable à la grande salle de Poudlard .

Il se dirigea discrètement vers le groupe qui se trouvait dans cette salle demandant à l'Arche de le transférer vers là-bas. "Bonsoir, mesdames et messieurs ! Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer mais je me demande comment vous avez pu venir chez moi . Mais sinon, Que puis-je faire pour vous ? "

Les sorciers furent surpris lorsque quelqu'un parla . Certains avaient sorti leur baguette par réflexe d'auto-défense mais ils se relaxèrent légèrement quand la créature ne montra aucune intention néfaste. Ils furent d'autant plus étonnés lorsque celle-ci leur adressa la parole courtoisement.

Cette créature ressemblait plus à jeune homme qu'à quelque chose de dangereux... Comme décrit par Albus, sa peau était grise, d'étranges croix arboraient son front, ses yeux dorés ainsi que ses cheveux, un tatouage sur l'oeil gauche et son manteau d'un blanc immaculé qui le rendait inhumain et venu d'un autre monde.

Dumbledore s'avança de quelques pas pour se mettre en position de chef du groupe et s'inclina devant lui en se présentant. "Bonsoir, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie. Je vous ai vu dans la forêt alors que j'étais dans mon bureau, après suite à différents morts non expliquées, j'ai du faire des recherches sur un certain musicien, quatorzième, destructeur de temps. Je me pose cette question : est-ce vous ?

Après cette question le visage d'Allen s'assombrie cherchant si ce que disait le directeur de cette fameuse école de sorcellerie. Ne cherchant pas plus loin mais en gardant un oeil sur eux, Allen se reprit et sourit à nouveau à ses visiteurs. "Enfin bref ! Vous êtes des sorciers ? Ah, je me souvient en avoir croisé dans votre genre il y a quelques années... Enfin où sont donc parties mes manières !" Il s'inclina en faisant une révérence avant de se relever et se présenta. " Allen Neah Walker, de la famille des Noah. Je n'avais aucunement intention de déranger les personnes de votre espèce dans cette forêt, pas plus que je n'ai l'intention de causer quelconques dommages ici."

Les sorciers restés derrière Dumbledore se relaxèrent un peu plus en apprenant qu'il n'y avait aucun danger immédiat sauf Severus Rogue qui se crispa un peu plus. Il fit un pas en avant, hésitant à continuer de s'avancer quand il vit les yeux du Noah se poser sur lui. Allen le regardait fixement tout en souriant, ce qui lui donna des frissons et des sueurs froides.

Severus eut l'impression qu'une éternité s'écoulait avant que Allen ne s'exprime, brisant ainsi l'enchantement dans lequel il se retrouva piégé. "Allons sorcier, tu peux parler, rien ne t'en empêche."

Severus entendit clairement une intonation de sarcasme dans cette déclaration. Il prit son courage à deux mains et fit quelques pas pour arriver à côté de Dumbledore. Il s'inclina et se présenta. "Je suis Severus Rogue, professeur de potions à Poudlard..." Il hésita encore quelques secondes avant d'essayer de formuler sa question. "Faites vous parti de la famille des Noah qui vivait et combattait pendant la période Sombre de l'Histoire ?"

Quelques professeurs qui firent également le lien lorsque Rogue posa sa question se crispèrent à leur tour en réalisant. Allen les observa en silence avec un visage neutre pendant quelques instants avant de se mettre à rire. "En chair et en os, Severus Rogue. Bien que pour votre information, je n'étais pas que le Quatorzième, le Musicien, le Fratricide, le Traître, le Noah de la Destruction. J'étais avant tout un exorciste, j'ai fais parti des deux clans. Cela fait longtemps que quelqu'un ne m'avait pas parlé de cette période ! Malgré le fait que personne ne connaît la vérité , les sorciers dans votre genre sont réellement un genre d'être humain intéressant !"

Ils virent clairement de la malice dans les yeux d'Allen . Ils ne savaient pas exactement comment assimiler cette information ni comment se comporter devant un tel être presque immortel, dont ils n'avaient entendus les actes et les exploits que dans les livres et les quelques peu informations trouvées par le directeur de Poudlard ainsi que dans les contes.

Quant à lui Dumbledore prit une décision, trouvant que cette rencontre lui offrait une chance que l'on ne croise pas deux fois dans sa vie, il se lança. "Si je puis me permettre M. Walker, aimeriez vous rester quelques temps parmi nous ? Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour les morts inexpliquées "

Les professeurs se tournèrent choqués vers Dumbledore et McGonagall poussa un cri d'effroi "Albus !"

Allen observa plus attentivement Dumbledore, ce vieillard avait clairement une idée derrière la tête, et il n'aimait pas être manipulé. Puis ce n'était pas comme si cet humain pouvait vraiment les utiliser si ni lui ni Neah n'en avait envie...

En arrivant à une conclusion, il hocha la tête pour lui même et reporta son attention sur le sorcier. "Laissez moi en discuter avec mon hôte."

Il s'assit sur la table et posa les mains sur ses jambes, puis ferma les yeux, donnant l'impression qu'il commençait à méditer. Les sorciers n'osèrent plus faire un seul bruit. Ils étaient confus et ne comprenaient pas exactement ce qu'était en train de faire Allen mais ils ne voulaient en aucun cas le déranger.

Allen pénétradans l'espace qu'il partageait avec Neah dans leur imaginaire. Cette espace était un lac qui enfouissait des ruines et une lune noire, tout autour du lac se trouvait une forêt d'arbres morts bloquant le passage pour aller ailleurs et dans le ciel noir on pouvait voir une lune blanche.

Neah était sur un trône en pierre au bord de l'eau, endormi et recroquevillé sur lui même. Allen sourit tendrement en voyant son cher hôte ."Neah , réveille toi."

Neah cligna des yeux et se redressa en regardant Allen s'approcher."Qu'est ce qu'il y a Allen? Tu t'es encore mis dans le pétrin ?"

Dans la réalité, les sorciers virent un spasme remuer les sourcils d'Allenqui était visiblement agacé." Non ce n'est pas ça, je voulais te dire que je me suis retrouvé dans la salle de contrôle lorsque j'ai senti le présence de plusieurs personnes dans l'Arche après quelques péripéties. Le directeur de l'école nous propose de rester. Il sait que l'on est un Noah d'ailleurs et je crois qu'il mijote quelque chose, mais ce n'est pas comme si on pouvait selaisser manipuler facilement si c'est contre notre volonté. Donc, qu'en dis-tu ?"

Neah cligna des yeux, et cette fois, clairement confus."Qu'on reste dans une école de sorciers ?"

Allen hocha la tête."Je ne sais pas encore à part qu'il voulait nous trouver pour l'apparition de morts non expliquées, mais tu veux lui parler déjà ?"

Le plus vieux réfléchit quelques secondes et haussa les épaules."D'accord."

Allen laissa Neah reprendre le contrôle de leur corps et celui-ci rouvrit les yeux pour observer les sorciers devant lui. Il garda la forme de Noah, n'y faisant qu'à moitié attention et garda un visage neutre. Les professeurs furent mal à l'aise sous le regard pesant du Noah qui les observait attentivement. Après une attente assez longue pour les sorciers, Neah afficha un sourire chaleureux et inclina la tête. "Neah AllenWalker, enchanté. Allen me dit que vous nous proposez de rester quelques temps ici ?"

Les sorciers furent pris de court par cette nouvelle présentation et une même pensée traversa leur esprit'Parce qu'ils sont plusieurs en plus ?!'

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et s'inclina à nouveau devant Neah "Oui c'est juste, je suis Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, école de sorcellerie."

Neah eut un air pensif et laissa en suspense un "Oh ?" pour montrer quelques soupçons de sa part.

Dumbledore fut pendant une seconde sans voix, se trouvant soudainement extrêmement nerveux devant Neah.Il comprit que Noah n'aimait pas qu'on joue avec lui et il continua d'expliquer en faisant tout son possible pour ne pas l'offenser. "Hm... Oui, je pense que ce n'est pas une rencontre que l'on peut faire plusieurs fois dans sa vie, et si cela vous en dit, nous serions honorés d'avoir votre présence parmi nous, malgré les conflits qu'il y a dans notre monde"

Neah élargieson sourire et une aura menaçante émergea tout autour de lui. Il se releva et sauta pour arriver en face des sorciers qui sursautèrent. Il observa Dumbledore qui lui, avait l'impression d'être fouiller de fond en comble. Neah tendit la main en affirmant avec un ton neutre mais ferme. "J'accepte."

Dumbledore regarda la main qui lui était tendue et se demanda s'il avait bien fait de proposer ça, ayant la vague impression de passer un pacte avec le Diable en personne. Il lui serra la main avec hésitation puis le contact fut brisé et le vieux sorcier fut tellement confus qu'il resta figé comme cela un moment, perdu dans ses pensées.

Les professeurs derrière étaient nerveux en observant l'échange et ils virent clairement les hésitations de leur directeur face au Noah. L'année qui se présentait serait sûrement très longue et éprouvante.

Allen lui s'amusait grandement face aux réactions qu'il recevait. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir le prendre avec des pincettes à cause de sa nature et il se disait qu'il pouvait en profiter aussi en les taquinant.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À SUIVRE !!!

Review !?


	7. chapitre 6 - Square Grimmaurd CORRIGER

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 6 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

review :

Lady Sasha Phantomhive : je suis contente que tu as apprécié le précédent chapitre , j'ai beaucoup rigolé en lisant ta review , ( que j'attendais avec impatience ) la rencontre Albus et professeur contre Allen et Neah je l'ai beaucoup cherché comment vous la d'écrire mais à malgré cela je m'amuse toujours autant a écrit cette fiction

sur ce bonne lecture à tous

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **Chapitre 6 - Square Grimmaud**

 **4** , **Privet** **Drive** **Little** **Whinging** , **Surrey**

Descendant les escaliers qui étaient la frontière entre l'entrée et sa chambre , Harry se dirigea en direction de celle-ci.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **De** **l'autre** **côté** **de** **la** **porte**

Le 4, Privet Drive est l'adresse de la maison où vit la famille Dursley. Elle se situe dans un quartier pavillonnaire de Little Whinging, dans le Surrey.

Plusieurs personne appartenant à l'ordre du Phénix , sur ordre de Dumbledore allèrent chercher Harry pour l'emmener à Square Grimmaud pour sa sécurité malgré la protection de sa tante qui est toujours présente . Ne préférant pas tenté le diable , ils sont partis chercher Harry chez lui .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Dans** **le** **couloir** **de** **cette** **fameuse** **maison**

Une fois passé la porte d'entrée en verre dépoli, se trouve un vestibule qui dessert sur la cuisine et le salon. Dans le vestibule se trouve un Placard sous l'escalier.

Dans le salon se trouve une cheminée condamnée qui abrite un feu de bois électrique et sur lequel sont exposés des photos de Dudley. Juste en face de la cheminée sont installés un canapé et une table basse. Il y a aussi une télévision et un buffet sur lequel sont exposées les figurines en porcelaine de Petunia. Le salon est mitoyen à une salle à manger.

Harry ouvrant la porte et les laissant entrer, se demande pourquoi ils était là.

\- je pourrais savoir ce que vous êtes venu faire ici ? À ce que je sache vous ne deviez me chercher que vers le milieu d'août pour je cite "renouveler les protections de ma chère tante " , ou aurait-il un problème d'autre ordre ?

\- je ne sais pas si tu as le Daily Prophète ici ou non , mais il y a eu des cas de plusieurs morts non n'expliquées. Le professeur Dumbledore, pour ta propre sécurité, nous a demandé de te mettre en sécurité. Le directeur viendra te voir dès qu'il aura rencontré la personne qu'il voulait trouver au Square Grimmaud c'est la où nous t'enverrons.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Arche de Noé - salle à manger

-A côté de la Forêt interdite

Allen se tourna et sauta à nouveau sur le sol où il se trouvait plus tôt. Il fit face aux sorciers et leur fit une révérence tout en invoquant la porte de l'Arche derrière lui. "Mesdames et messieurs les professeurs, nous vous souhaitons une agréable soirée." Il fit volte-face et les fit pénétrer à l'extérieur de l'une des portes de l'Arche où ils disparu. La porte éclata en mille morceaux de diamants scintillants dans la nuit.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Les sorciers observèrent choqués pendant quelques instants les diamants de lumière voler et disparaître dans les airs. McGonagall retrouva enfin sa voix et s'adressa à Dumbledore. "Albus, vous avez perdu la tête l'instant même où l'idée d'inviter un Noah à Poudlard vous a effleuré."

Albus Dumbledore soupira. "C'est un grand pari à prendre Minerva. On peut perdre très gros où en tirer quelque chose dont on n'aurait même pas pu imaginer dans nos rêves les plus fous. Tout reste à voir."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Square Grimmaud - Londres

Étant arrivé depuis quelques jour maintenant Harry ainsi que quelques personnes de sa famille ( seul Sirius et Remus ) étant ici ,à part les Weasley et d'autre professeur du collège Poudlard il n'avais rien n'a faire lorsque , Molly mère de substitution lui demanda de venir l'aider à mettre la table , lorsque la maison se mis à tremblé , les professeurs de potions , de métamorphose ainsi que le directeur sont arrivée dans la cuisine avec tout les "habitants " de cette maison une porte ayant des triangles apparue au centre de cette pièce

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ayant rien à faire , Allen décida de venir au square Grimmaud pour passe du temps et aussi parle avec c'est futur collègue .

Ce demandant s'ils étaient là il fit apparaître son arche dans la cuisine au milieu de celles-ci .

\- Bonjour tout le monde , je suis Allen Walker , je me demandais si le directeur de Poudlard serait avec vous ?

\- Qui est-vous ? Demanda Madame Weasley

\- Allen Walker futur professeur à Poudlard , je suis un Noah de mon espèce et je vous demanderai de bien baissé vous baguettes magiques qui sont en direction de moi , je n'aime pas pris comme un méchant si j'aurais voulus vous tuer je l'aurais fait sans plus tarder

\- Monsieur Walker , que me faut votre visite ?

\- Monsieur le directeur , aurais besoin de renseignements au sujets des mystérieuses mort je veut bien élucidé votre crime ou je ne sais quoi mais sans documents l'attestant je ne peut rien faire et vu que je suis seule dans mon arche , je me suis dit pour pas avance sur ce crime , même si j'ai déjà une idée la déçu .

\- bien bien , messieurs , dame .

Je vous demanderai de bien accueillir Monsieur Walker futur professeur de Poudlard

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

À SUIVRE !!!

Review ?!


	8. chapitre 7 - Réunion CORRIGER

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 7 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

Review :

xstrom007: je sais que le chapitre 5.2 correspond un peu ( même beaucoup )à la fiction que tu as sans doute déjà lu mais je me suis inspiré de cette fiction pour faire la mienne , je crois que ça doit être la seule à faire ( Neah/Allen ) c'est le seule chapitre à mon avis qui ressemblera le plus à celle -ci , j'espère que tu auras toujours un plaisir à lire ma fiction

Lady Sasha Phantomhive : je suis désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe je ferai plus attention la prochaine fois d'habitude je l'écrit sur mon ordinateur mais là il ne fonctionne plus donc je l'ai fait sur mon portable donc...

sinon pour le choix de la maison pour Allen/Néah bah je pense que je ferai peut-être un OS pour le montré mais c'est vrai que c'est un choix difficile je pense qu'il peut correspondre à toute les qualités requises pour les Maison présente , mais vu sous angle je pense que professeur , Allen aura plus de chance de pouvoir poursuivre à se qu'il va devoir faire pour vivre

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **chapitre 7 - réunion**

Le 12, square Grimmaurd est situé à Londres. Cette ancienne demeure de la famille Black est le quartier général de l'Ordre du Phénix. À sa mort,Sirius léguera la maison à son filleul,Harry.

 **Square** **Grimmaud**

 **Cuisine**

Heiiin? C'est pas possible que cette crevette puisse donner des cours à Poudlard , Monsieur . Demande Ron Weasley

Je vous demande de bien retirer ce que vous venez de dire sur mon jeune homme , je préfère vous...

Tu sais ce qui te dit la crevette , c'est que là prochaine fois que tu dis quelque chose à mon égard de déplacer je te jure que tu ne seras plus là pour demande pardon .

-je ... Très bien .Dit Ron très choqué.

\- Monsieur le Directeur, si je viens vers vous c'est pour vous demander des renseignements sur les morts mystérieuses produites dans votre monde . Par la suite je pourrais émettre plusieurs hypothèses pour les éliminer même si j'ai une idée de ce commanditaire.

\- comment ça? vous le connaissez ? demanda avec surprise Albus Dumbledore.

\- si c'est celui à qui je pense depuis le début, il se pourrait que de vieux fantômes qui sont de mon passé soient de retour et qu'ils soient encore de l'autre côté de la ligne malgré le fait que je les avais éliminé il y a plusieurs millénaires . Du même fait qu'il ne reste que moi dans la famille des Noah .

\- je peux comprendre cela, que diriez-vous de nous installer dans la salle à manger où nous pourrons être tous réunis et en discuter. S'interrogea Dumbledore .

-Je ne peux malgré tout rester trop longtemps ici, je ne veux pas laisser mon arche tout seul.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Après avoir parler de certains détails de l'affaire, le professeur Dumbledore rappelaà Allen,au professeur McGonagall etau professeur de potion Rogue qu'il y avait une réunion, une semaine avant le début des cours pour mettre en place les différentes matières ainsi que l'enseignement que Allen devra donner au futur élèves qu'il aura .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Square Grimmaud -

Chambre d'Harry Potter

Après l'arrivée surprenantedu futur professeur qui sera présent à la rentrée, j'ai eu l'impression de l'avoir rencontré depuis longtemps. Il me donnait un sentiment de sécurité malgré ses cheveux blancs, sa peau très claire et sa cicatrice sur le visage. Allen Walker est l'homme le plus beau que j'ai vu de toute ma vie. Je me pose plusieurs questions sur lui : Qui est-il ? D'où vient t-il ? Que va t-il nous apprendre ? Vais-je correspondre à ses attentes moi Harry Potter , sorcier appartenant à la lumière, qui a survécu à Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Connaît-il le monde magique comme nous le connaissons ? Tout un tas de questions dansent dans ma tête ...

 **Point** **de** **vue** **de** **Ron**

L'arrivée d'un mystérieux personnage en plein milieu de la maison m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens . Sa petite taille , son look androgyne, cicatrice sur le côté gauche de son visage et d'apprendre par le professeur Dumbledore qu'il serait un futur professeur à la rentrée m'a fait perdre tous mes moyens.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

La fin du mois d'août signe le début du mois de septembre avec la rentrée et donc la répartition des premières année à Poudlard .

La gare de King's Cross abrite lavoie 9 3/4, lavoie 7 3/4, d'autres voies secrètes, qui sont utilisées par les trains magiques tels que lePoudlard Express. Le personnelMoldutravaillant dans la gare ne connaît pas l'existence des quais cachés.

Prendre la gare de King's Cross , traverser le mur 9 3/4 apparaître du côté sorciers , retrouver ses amis , parler de ses vacances, quitter sa famille . Tout ça n'est que familier pour tout adolescent allant à Poudlard pour une nouvelle année pour la toute première année ou même la dernière . Poudlard est comme une seconde Maison mais Poudlard a bien changé ...


	9. chapitre 8-rentrée partie 1 CORRIGÉ

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 8 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

Je vous adore continuer à lire ma fiction.

 **review** :

 **Lady** **Sasha** **Phantomhive** : j'attends avec impatience ta review , et à chaque fois que je les lis ( que se soit ta review ou celle d'une autre personne je suis contente que ma fiction vous plaisent).Je me suis dit que je dois continuer pour vous et vous faire l'OS sur la répartition d'Allen je ne sais pas quand il va être publié je n'ai pas encore commencé alors pourquoi pas pendant les vacances .

 **Xstorm007** : malgré le fait que tu n'aime pas Ron il va être sans doute important pour la fiction malgré le fait que je ne vais pas le faire intervenir souvent ( et sans doute pour ton plaisir :) je verrai bien Ron lui dire pousse de soja j'imagine déjà se réaction . j'ai rigolé en lisant ta review merci

bon lecture à vous on se revoit dans quelques jours :)

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 8

 **Grande** **salle** \- **POUDLARD**

Cette salle est l'une des plus grandes duchâteau.

En temps normal, les quatre longues tables où les élèves prennent leurs repas sont installées côte à côte. Au fond de la pièce se trouve la Grande Table (celle des professeurs). Mais il arrive qu'elles prennent une autre disposition lors de certains événements (bal de Noël, examens). Le plafond est magique, il reflète le temps qu'il fait à l'extérieur et des bougies volantes éclairent la salle. Il y a des longues fenêtres sur les côtés de la Grande Salle et une grande fenêtre derrière la table des professeurs. Comme chaque année, les élèves vont rentrer par la grande porte et s'installer à leurs tables respectives. Les premières années eux, écoutent les directives de McGonagall expliquant la cérémonie de répartition dans les quatre différentes maisons.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent, ils furent autant intimidés qu'émerveillés de part le monde ainsi que la grandeur des lieux.

Le choixpeau se mit alors à chanter, interrompant les bavardages des élèves.

Aux temps anciens lorsque j'étais tout neuf

Et que Poudlard sortait à peine de l'œuf

Les fondateurs de notre noble école

De l'unité qui avait fait leur symbole

Rassemblés par la même passion

Ils avaient tous les quatre l'ambition

De répandre leur savoir à la ronde

Dans l'école la plus belle du monde

« Ensemble bâtissons et instruisons ! »

Décidèrent les quatre compagnons

Sans jamais se douter qu'un jour viendrait

Où la destinée les séparerait. Toujours amis à la vie à la mort Tels étaient Serpentard et Gryffondor

Toujours amis jusqu'à leur dernier souffle

Tels étaient aussi Serdaigle et Poufsouffle.

Comment alors peut-on s'imaginer

Que pareille amitié vienne à sombrer ?

J'en fus témoin et je peux de mémoire

Vous raconter la très pénible histoire.

Serpentard disait : « Il faut enseigner Aux descendants des plus nobles lignées. »

Serdaigle disait : « Donnons la culture A ceux qui ont l'intelligence sûre. »

Gryffondor disait : « Tout apprentissage Ira d'abord aux enfants du courage. »

Poufsouffle disait : « Je veux l'équité Tous mes élèves sont à égalité. »

Lorsque apparurent ces quelques divergences

Elles n'eurent d'abord aucune conséquence

Car chacun ayant sa propre maison

Pouvait enseigner à sa façon

Et choisir des disciples à sa mesure.

Ainsi Serpentard voulait un sang-pur

Chez les sorciers de son académie Et qu'ils aient comme lui ruse et rouerie.

Seuls les esprits parmi les plus sagaces

Pouvaient de Serdaigle entrer dans la classe

Tandis que les plus braves des trompe-la-mort

Allaient tous chez le hardi Gryffondor.

La bonne Poufsouffle prenait ceux qui restaient

Pour leur enseigner tout ce qu'elle savait.

Ainsi les maisons et leurs fondateurs

Poudlard vécut alors en harmonie

De longues années libres de soucis.

Mais parmi nous la discorde grandit

Nourrie de nos peurs et de nos folies.

Les maisons qui comme quatre piliers

Soutenaient notre école et ses alliés

S'opposèrent bientôt à grand fracas

Chacune voulant imposer sa loi. Il fut un temps où l'école parut Tout près de sa fin, à jamais perdue.

Ce n'était partout que duels et conflits

Les amis dressés contre les amis Si bien qu'un matin le vieux Serpentard

Estima venue l'heure de son départ

Et bien que l'on vît cesser les combats

Il laissait nos cœurs en grand désarroi.

Et depuis que les quatre fondateurs

Furent réduits à trois pour leur malheur

Jamais plus les maisons ne furent unies

Comme elles l'étaient au début de leur vie.

Maintenant le Choixpeau magique est là

Et vous connaissez tous le résultat : Je vous répartis dans les quatre maisons

Puisque l'on m'a confié cette mission

Mais cette année je vais vous en dire plus long

Ouvrez bien vos oreilles à ma chanson :

Bien que condamné à vous séparer

Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de douter

Il me faut accomplir ma destinée Qui est de vous répartir chaque année

Mais je crains que ce devoir aujourd'hui

N'entraîne cette fin qui m'horrifie

Voyez les dangers, lisez les présages

Que nous montrent l'histoire et ses ravages

Car notre Poudlard est en grand péril

Devant des forces puissantes et hostiles

Et nous devons tous nous unir en elle

Pour échapper à la chute mortelle

Soyez avertis et prenez conscience

La répartition maintenant commence.

Mais vers la fin de la chanson, il y rajouta un étrange couplet.

"Mais jamais auparavant, les quatre grandes maisons eurent la chance ou la malchance, de tirer un joker de leur jeu."

-Lorsque je vous appellerai, je vous demanderai d'approcher de l'estrade à ce moment-là je passerai le Choixpeau sur votre tête .

Après la répartition de tous les nouveaux élèves de première année, Albus Dumbledore redemanda le silence

\- Avant de pouvoir manger à votre faim, je voudrais vous dire que nous allons accueillirun nouveau professeur.

Malgré son physique il est toutau moins plus vieux que vous, je vous demanderai donc de le respecter comme tel.

Veuillez accueillir Allen Neah Walker, professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Les grandes portes de la grande salle ouvrent sur un jeune garçon ayant des cheveux blancs.

Toutes les maisons confondues se demandaient ce qui se passait dans la tête du professeur Dumbledore.

Ne pouvant pas se retenir Drago Malefoy dit une remarque désobligeante sur son futur professeur :

-Vous ne pensez tout de même pas que ce petit va nous faire cours et nous laisser nous défendre contre les forces du mal ? Demanda Drago.

\- Je peux vous demander qui vous êtes ?

\- Drago Malefoy , fils unique de Lucius Malefoy et de Narcissa Malefoy. Je suis l'unique héritier de la famille Malefoy.

-Sang-pur , je suppose ? Je vous demanderai de ne pas juger quelqu'un sur son physique sans attendre de le connaître pour savoir qui il est .

Après les mise en garde du directeur comme chaque année, il permit aux élèves et aux professeurs de manger .

L'apparition de la nourriture sur la table fascina Allen et les premiers années.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review ??

Dite moi se que vous en pensez


	10. chapitre 9-rentrée partie 2 CORRIGÉ

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 9 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **review** :

xstorm007 : je n'ai pas rajouté des parole je ne les connaissais pas je suis donc aller faire un tour sur Internet. cette " chanson " date de 1995 . n'hésite pas à me le dire si tu veut plus d'informations

LenaShioriTomlinson: toute review est la bienvenue , ( si c'est juste pour me dire bonjour je suis contente ) merci pour ton soutien .

Lady Sasha Phantomhive : voici la suite de l'histoire

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapitre** **9**

 **Le** **lendemain** \- **appartement** **d'Allen**.

Je venais de me réveiller lorsque je me suis rappelé de ce qui s'était passé après le repas pris dans la grande salle.

 _Flashback_

Après Le repas, Albus laissa les préfets en chefs diriger les premières années dans leurs tours respectives. La petite confrontation entre le Professeur Walker Et Malefoy Junior ne laissa pas sans reste les élèves présents. Certains élèves disait que le Professeur Walker était fou : s'interposer à un Malefoy dans les temps qui cours, c'est de la folies D'autres, pensaient que le professeur avait un grand culot et il devrait être un peu fou. Mais il ne devrait pas savoir qui était la personne contre qui il a été interposé.

Durant le repas, Drago était en train de s'énerver à cause de la façon dont le professeur lui a parlé. On ne parle pas ainsi à un Malefoy où il subirait toute la colère possible de celui-ci. Il décida donc d'envoyer une lettre à son père lui demandant de trouver des informations sur Allen Neah Walker, le fameux professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Harry, lui se demandait d'où venait la répartie de ce professeur. Pouvoir remballer Malefoy comme ça, lui parler comme s'il était une personne tout à fait normal pour lui, passa comme un message lui disant que ce professeur n'était pas un sorcier ayant vécu toute sa vie dans le monde magique ... Enfin il n'avait pas tout faux n'ont plus.

 _fin_ _du_ _flashback_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Dans** **Un** **château** **particulièrement** **sombre** \- **Angleterre**

Depuis l'apparition de Voldemort de l'année dernière , les mangemorts ne se font pas remarquer ou très peu lors de raid. Mais depuis un moment ils se demandaient où leur maître avait trouvé des êtres aussi laids. Le Daily Prophet, ce fameux journal n'arrêtait pas de parler de morts mystérieuses tout comme eux. Ils se posaient des questions et se disaient que la folie de leur maître avait peut-être été la cause de ces mystérieuses créatures , malgré leurs ingéniosités à se mouvoir dans le monde des hommes, lorsqu'elles se changent en armes, elles étaient tout aussi dangereuses que magnifiques. Seul ,un seul homme assez téméraire eu la bonne idée de donner une petite visite à notre bon et cher directeur de sorcellerie.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Poudlard**

La journée se passa doucement malgré les quelques frayeurs d'Allen après s'être perdu plus d'une bonne dizaine des fois exactement à cause de ses foutus escaliers qui n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête. Il a rencontré le chemin des trio d'or , il leur demanda le chemin pour aller dans le bureau du directeur après avoir reçu une missive lui demandant de venir le plus vite possible dans son bureau après le cours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bureau** **du** **directeur** \- **POUDLARD**

Frappant la porte du bureau, Allen attendit l'autorisation d'entrer.

\- vous vouliez me voir Albus ?

\- oui , Monsieur Walker, j'ai de nouvelles informations concernant les morts mystérieuses. J'ai un contact qui est de l'autre côté, il m'a dit sans certitude, je vous le dit, qu'il avait vu Lord Voldemort en présence de personnes non fréquentables. De plus, il semble que cette même personne ait le pouvoir de tuer des personnes sans aucune trace, tout comme les morts qui sont présentes dans les mois qui nous ont précédés.

\- Vous êtes en train de me dire que, un homme ou plusieurs sont à la botte de votre célèbre Voldemort et que c'est lui qui leurs demande de les tuer comme,sans aucune idée, pouf ! Vous devez savoir Monsieur que j'ai vécu la période même et que ces machines n'existent plus et ne sont plus dans cette dimension, à moins que cette même personne ne soit un descendant du comte millénaire ce que je doute. Il a du avoir accès aux notes de mon frère pour en parvenir là, c'est tout ce que je peux penser.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Fin du chapitre .

Dite moi. Se que vous en pensez

Bisou

Louanne56


	11. chapitre 10 - DCFM non corrigée

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 10 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

bonne lecture à vous

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapitre X - défense contre les forces du mal**

Après la discussion un peu houleuse entre Allen et le directeur celui-ci se tentent en direction de la grande salle . Le peu de mettre parcouru juste pour aller au bureau du directeur l'avait fatigué

* Néah? *

*Oui très chers ?*

* Aurais tu oublié que tu as une meilleure mémoire que moi . *

* Nan nan, bien sûr que non ! Je suis peut-être un esprit dans ton corps mais je ne tiens pas à oublier que j'ai moi j'ai un sens de l'orientation très développé par apport à certaines personnes ...*

* Parlais-tu de moi ? *

* Nan pas ... Pas forcément... Quoi que je dois...Dire que ton sens de l'orientation est très ...Mais alors très peu développé ... Il se peut aussi que j'aie par inadvertance demandé... À l'esprit de Poudlard de te... Euh comment on dit déjà à oui... Te taquiner quelque peu pour que tu puisses rencontrer tu sais qui .*

* Je sais ce qu'il représente pour moi dans le futur mais avant il faut qu'on commence à bosser sur le cas ici présent: ... Les futurs cours que nous allons donner ... Qu'allons-nous faire ... Je n'ai pas de pouvoir magique comme les autres sa sera donc la magie qui sa s'adapter à moi . *

* C'est trop mimi ...*

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Salle de classe - défense contre les forces du mal - Poudlard**

J'allais donner mon premier cours à des Griffons et des serpents, d'après certains enseignants il y a une guerre entre les deux maisons depuis la nuit des temps, je me demande comment je vais faire pour les gérer, enfin je pense que cette première cour je vais laisser la place à Néah pour plus de sécurité .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hermione, Ron et moi prenons la direction de la classe où aura lieu la défense contre les forces du mal, j'ai un peu peur de sa cour revoir le professeur Walker ne fait complètement peur avoir la sensation de nouveaux sentiments qui parcourent tout mon corps et même la seule sensation lorsqu'il me regarde ou lorsqu'il parle m'obsède . Pour autant je ne le connais pas mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a vécue comme moi . Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Bienvenue à tous, je suis Allen Walker votre professeur de défense contre les forces du mal .

Malgré ce que vous pensez, à cause de mon gabarit

Il n'aura pas de discriminations dans cette classe me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Que ce soit en matière de pureté de sang, de connaissance, ou d'habitude . Je serai intransigeant avec tout le monde .

Sur ce, je vous demanderai de mettre les tables près fenêtre, être vous approchez du centre de la classe. Aujourd'hui nous allons parler des créatures qui existent et de celles qui n'existent pas. Attention, elles viennent de "légendes", et chacun a ses croyances. Elles vivraient dans un espace plus reculé du monde magique sauf pour celles qui ont l'apparence humaine ...

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Autre part - Écosse - manoir Jedusor**

Après que certains de mes fidèles m'ont prévenu l'arrivée d'un mystérieux jeune homme aux cheveux blancs à Poudlard . Je me suis mis à la recherche d'informations sur lui, sans grand succès à part son nom son âge approché ainsi que de son il n'avait rien d'intéressant mais c'est cela qui même donne encore plus l'envie de m'approcher de cette personne .

Mais avant toute chose il avait une réunion avec des mangemorts

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

la revue ?


	12. chapitre 12 confrontation non corrigée

konbawa mina,

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 12 de cette fiction qui a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

 **review:**

 **LadySashaPhatomhave** : au niveau de la congrégation c'est Kanda qui parle ainsi que Johnny qui fait parti des scientifique. j'espère que cela a pu t'aider. Bonne lecture

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Chapitre** **XII**

« Je n'ai pas cherché à faire mon rapport à Komui,j'ai laissé les choses comme ça parce que j'haïssais l'ordre plus que les Noah ou les Akuma mais aujourd'hui le regret ne me laisse pas mourir tranquille » me disait Kanda

« j'ai m'excuse, mais je me suis retenu de le faire, merci infiniment, merci »

Kanda est revenu pour le bien d'Allen.

 **Quelque** **temps** **plus** **tard**

« Johnny c'est par où le prochain» demanda Kanda après avoir visité le 59e établissement «Moyashi de mes deux quand je l'aurai retrouvé. Je vais le foutre dans un tonneau et en faire un pop-up pirate (un pirate est dans un tonneau. Tour à tour, les joueurs introduisent des épées dans des fentes du tonneau ; une des fentes déclenche le jaillissement du pirate par un ressort. Le joueur qui fait sauter le pirate est éliminé.)

congrégation de l'ombre – bureau de Komui

« vous me mentez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Mais pas du tout, grand-frère...» dit Lenalee

« vraiment, vous ignorez ou se trouver Kanda? ! »

« Aucune idée »

« chef de division les obsèques de Zuu-sen-sei vont commencer d'une minute à l'autre »

« Vraiment vraiment » redemanda, son frère

« j'ai dit que j'en savais rien »

« fait de ton mieux Lenalee,on ne pourra pas le couvrir bien longtemps. Tout de même, que ce type se propose pour aider Johnny, le ciel va nous tomber sur la tête ou quoi ." Se dit Marie

Angleterre – forêt interdite -

« Je ressens la présence d'un Noah,c'est faible, mais le Noah est ici. Je ressens la présence du quatorzième. Je ressens sa présence, je la ressens, la présence du quatorzième"

" Ci c'est moi que tu cherche Akumas, vient me chercher."

«je voudrais te demandé comment cela se fait que tu est arrive ici mon cher akumas, pas que cela m'enchante mais je voudrais avoir des informations. Comment le Comte Millénaire t'a envoyé ici?»

« Je...Je ne sais pas Noah-sama. Un homme avec un visage bizarre, a du demande de l'aide a notre cher Comte Millénaire, il a du passé un pacs avec lui ...»

«si je te dis Tom Jedusor alias Lord Demi-mort, le mage le plus craint de se monde et toi ainsi que la famille Noah vous vous êtes liée a lui??

« c'est cela, mais si vous êtes un Noah qui...vous êtes le traite, Allen Walker n'est pas?»

"Tu a enfin remarque qui je suis! Je suis évidement Allen Walker l'hôte de Nea D. Campbell, mais malgré tout je suis exorcistes au delà de mon monde"

"Sainte croix qui vie en moi, je t'invoque. Je t'implore de me donne la force de chassé les ténèbres. Apporte moi le pouvoir de sauver cette malheureuse âme en perdisions..."

il sauta en direction de l'akumas, et le détruit en une fraction de seconde

« ahhhh!!!»

«désolé, mais je vous délivre de votre souffrance, reposé en paix»

atterrissant sur le sol, sans trop de blessure son œil gauche redevenant normal qu'il a eu a cause de la malédiction qu'il a eu de son père adoptive Mana Walker lorsque le Comte Millénaire a «invoqué» Mana lors de sa transformation en akumas.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

«les âmes enfermer dans les akumas ne sont plus libre, elle reste a jamais des jouets entre les bras du Comte Millénaire, leurs destruction est pour elle l'unique délivrance tu est donc né avec une arme anti-akumas redoutable terrible destin qu'est le tient, apparemment tu est aussi un disciple de notre seigneur, veux tu devenir toi aussi un exorciste» C'est se que lui avait dit le général Cross de va première rencontre avec Allen. c'est grâce a lui qu'il a pu surmonter la mort de Mana .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chapitre 12 est fini j'espère que vous avez apprécié. dites-moi ce que vous en pensez.

review ?


	13. chapitre 13 constatation non corrigée

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 13 de cette fiction qui n'a pas été corrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **chapitre** **13 : constatation**

\- **Monde** **des** **exorcistes** -

L'Apocryphos est un être ni humain, ni compatible. On le surnomme l'"être caché". Il a pour mission de protéger Le Coeur Précieux. Il est capable de tuer définitivement lesNoés.Il s'introduit dans la congrégation pour se rapprocher d'Allen. Il veut fusionner avec ce dernier dans le but de tuer Neah. Il blessera gravement Link donc nous avons pour le moment pas de nouvelles. Sa fusion avec Allen sera interrompu par Road et Tyki. Après la fuite d'Allen, il se mis à la recherche de celui-ci mais il retrouva Kanda et Johnny. Il tua Timcampy, le Golem d'Allen qui avait suivi les deux amis de son maitre.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Arche** **de** **Noé** \- **salle** **du** **musicien**

Allen qui ne savais pas se qui c'était passé avait cherché à retrouver son ami, qui lui avait apporté tant.

Timcampy est un golem doré, dont la principale fonction est de transmettre les communications. Avant d'être le compagnon d'Allen, il était le Golem du Maréchal Cross.Tim, comme le surnommeAllen, est plus résistant que la plupart des autres Golems, et à diverses fonctions, tel que l'enregistrement, comme un caméra. Il est également capable de manger, ce qui peu paraître étrange, puisqu'il ne consomme pas d'énergie calorique ! En revanche, il grandit.Timcanpyest également le gardien de la partition du 14ème et semble avoir été créer par celui-ci. C'est ce qui montre à tels point ils sont proches.

Il chercha les documents sur la création de son Golem pour pouvoir le récupérer et ainsi avoir un amis près de lui .

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Poudlard** \- **infirmerie**

Se retrouvant au troisième étage.

L'infirmerie de Poudlard est sous la responsabilité de Madame Pomfresh. Les élèves malades ou souffrant de petites blessures au cours de l'année scolaire y sont admis. Cependant, les cas plus graves seront envoyés à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

Elle attendait avec impatience, Allen Neah Walker après qu'il soit parti en "mission" durant le repas du soir. Elle n'étais pas seule qui l'attendait, tout le corps professoral l'attendait pour connaître comment cela c'était passé.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

\- **Forêt** **interdite** -

Après, avoir libéré l'âme de l'akumas, qui était présent sur les terres de Poudlard. Je pris la direction de l'infirmerie de l'école comme prévu avec le directeur. Je pris la direction de cette antre au démon.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entendant le professeur Walker, tout les professeurs ainsi que le directeur,il était arrivé, ils se sont dirigé vers lui, en le regardant.

\- Monsieur Walker, comment aller vous ? Demanda l'infirmière de l'école.

\- Bien,même si tout compte fait que j'ai libéré l'âme d'un Akumas je vais bien. Vous savez j'ai connu pire, et puis si vous auriez...Nan laissée tomber, je crois que je vais aller me coucher si vous ne voyez pas inconvénients ?

\- Non, Monsieur Walker. Vous pouvez aller, nous vous verrons demain.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point** **de** **vue** **de** **Harry**

Après avoir vu le professeur Walker quittée précipitamment la grande salle dans une direction qui nous est inconnu.

Moi ainsi que Hermione et Ron nous ne demandons se qui pourrait bien faire, il a été engagé comme cela, nous avions enfin Hermione à fait des recherches sur se mystérieux professeur, nous ne connaissons pas, il y a aucun document officiel attestant qu'à Allen Neah Walker soit né.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Le** **lendemain** \- **bureau** **du** **directeur** -

Après le petit passage en vitesse a l'infirmerie de Monsieur Walker nous disant qu'il allait bien mais qu'il était fatigué, je lui ai dit de venir aujourd'hui, dans mon bureau. Nous étions entrain de l'attendre, dans mon bureau.

Toc Toc

\- Entré.

\- Bonjour, messieurs, dame.

\- comment sa c'est passé ?

\- Bien, malgré quelque péripéties, et quelques dangers qui on été sur ma route comme la rencontre avec un Akuma. C'est cela qui ont tué plusieurs sorciers, ce sont des créatures qui ont été créé par le comte millénaire...

\- Le comte millénaire ?

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

À SUIVRE !!!

review ?


	14. chapitre 14 Akumas non corrigée

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 14 de cette fiction qui n'a été recorrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

Je cherche un ou une bêta pour qu'il/elle puise corriger mes fautes d'orthographe ou même qu'il/elle ne dise se qu'elle en pense

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **chapitre** **14** : **les** **Akumas**

 **Point** **de** **vue** **d'Allen** **Walker**

Les Akuma sont créés par le Comte millénaire qui se sert du chagrin d'une personne venant de perdre un proche pour rappeler l'âme du défunt et la lier à l'Akuma. Le Comte ordonne ensuite à l'Akuma de tuer la personne qui l'a rappelé pour prendre possession de son corps. Les Akuma ont donc une apparence humaine, mais peuvent se changer en arme pour le combat. Ils deviennent aussi plus forts et plus intelligents en tuant des humains : on dit alors qu'ils évoluent. L'âme de la personne ressuscitée est également empreinte à une grande souffrance morale (ce qui ne déteint pas sur leur caractère destructeur) et la vision de leur âme est particulièrement pénible mais je suis le seul ayant la capacité de les percevoir grâce, ou à cause, de mon œil maudit.

\- Comment savez vous cela ? Demanda sans tacte McGonagall

\- Lors de la mort de mon père adoptif, Mana Walker, il y a des années de cela . J'ai rencontré le Comte Millénaire qui m'a demandé si je souhaitais ressusciter Mana. En acceptant, je l'ai transformé en Akuma et c'est ainsi que Mana m'a maudit pour ce que j'ai fait. C'est aussi comme cela qu'il ma blessé à l'œil gauche ce qu'il m'a donné cette marque rouge ainsi que la faculté de voir l'âme des Akuma par cet œil et mes cheveux blancs. Mon Innocence, jusque là inactive, réagira indépendamment de sa volonté et détruira Mana.

\- oh, je suis navrée.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela fait longtemps, j'ai l'habitude, je vais reprendre là où j'en étais si vous voulez bien?

\- Oui oui allez - y.

\- depuis que j'étais à l'Ordre avant qu'il ne trahisse je connaissais, 4 niveaux pour les Akumas :

Le **Niveau** 1 : l'Akuma a la forme d'une énorme boule hérissée de canons avec un visage humain et une étoile sur le front (pentacle) au centre. Il est totalement dépourvu de conscience. Son attaque se résume à des tirs d'obus empoisonnés, créés par leur propre sang, que les exorcistes symbiotiques peuvent contrer car ils sont insensibles au virus. Les personnes touchés par les obus sont réduites en poussières.

Le **Niveau** 2 : l'Akuma gagne une apparence et un pouvoir qui lui sont propres. Il commence aussi à éprouver des sentiments, particulièrement de la joie lors des combats. Pour évoluer à ce niveau, l'âme de l'Akuma doit se corrompre en tuant un grand nombre de personnes.

Le **Niveau** 3 : l'Akuma se personnalise complètement. Il possède un style de combat qui lui est propre, un caractère unique, mais aussi une puissance incomparable. Les Akuma de niveau 3 sont très difficiles à tuer, en grande partie à cause de cette grande diversité. Lorsqu'ils ne se nourrissent pas d'humains, ils peuvent s'attaquer aux autres Akuma, voire entre niveaux 3 et procèdent au cannibalisme. Les niveaux 3, s'ils sont plusieurs, peuvent fusionner pour former un Akuma géant qui maitrise une technique appelé étoiles Gita ; son point faible est sa tête. Un Maréchal n'a aucun problème pour s'en débarrasser.

Le **niveau** 4 : Après avoir tué et avalé un grand nombre d'humains, l'Akuma de niveau 3 se transforme en une femme faite du corps de l'Akuma, ayant un gros ventre et avec l'inscription 4 sur celui-ci. L'Akuma qui en sort a une âme horrible, elle est complètement rongée par l'antimatière. Malgré son allure angélique et infantile, l'Akuma qui sort de ce ventre est une vraie machine de guerre assoiffée de sang et possédant une puissance incomparable. D'après Bookman, l'Akuma de niveau 4 qui est apparu dans le QG de la Congrégation est historiquement le premier à atteindre un tel niveau, mais d'autres arriveront par la suite. Ils semblent posséder chacun une technique unique mais cela reste à confirmer.

J'ai aussi connu un autre cas plus tard dans ma vie, j'ai dû tué l'Akuma qui avait replace celui comme je pouvais considérer comme mon meilleur amis Narein.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	15. chapitre 15 Cross Marian Non corrigé

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 15 de cette fiction qui n' a été corrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

BÊTA : Arianna3647

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

review:

LadySashaPhantomhive : Voici la suite, on a parlé dans les précédents chapitre des akumas vu qu'Allen présentait et expliquait aux sorciers c'est qu'ils étaient. Bonne lecture on ce revois pour le prochain chapitre

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Bureau** **Du** **directeur** \- **Poudlard**

Le Maréchal Cross, était un exorciste et était l'un des cinq maréchaux de La Congrégation de l'ombre. Après la perte de mon père, il m'a appris à le battre face aux Akumas de façon étrange je l'avoue, j'ai dû tué encore quelqu'un qui m'était cher, j'ai pu le considérer comme mon meilleur ami Narein, c'était un garçon de mon âge, j'avais à peu près 15 ans à cette époque. Je l'avais rencontre en Inde lors de mon "apprentissage" avec Cross, lui quand nous somme arrivé en Inde depuis l'Afrique, il est aller directement voir le Maharadjah qui gouvernait le pays. Une veuve appelé Blumiena-san vivait là, elle était sa maîtresse. Pour certaines raisons, Marian Cross était très populaire auprès des femmes riches. Narein lui ainsi que sa grande-soeur travaillais dans ce palais, il était très intelligent et disait qu'il voulait devenir docteur plus tard, quand il ne travaillais pas, il était toujours entrain de lire des livres médicaux compliqué, travaillant durement. Sa soeur, Miena était la servante de Blumiena. Elle voulait de devenir danseuse et se représenter sur les scènes de Londres. Elle travaillait dure chaque jour. Malgré cela ils étaient toujours là pour moi et me consolé de mon "maître", ils croyaient toujours que le lendemain serait toujours plus radieux qu'aujourd'hui. Néanmoins, Narein et Miena, au final ils n'ont pas eu de futur radieux pour aucun d'entre eux.

Cela c'est passé six mois après mon arrivé en Inde, comme d'habitude j'ai été capable de doubler plusieurs fois mes gains en jouant au poker. Comme d'habitude mon "maître" prenait tout. Dans tout les voyage que j'ai pû faire, j'ai rencontré plusieurs fois des Akumas mais je n'avais jamais combattu, pas une seule fois. Après cela(oui j'ai dû courir comme si ma vie en dépendait car j'avais des Akumas qui me "courait" après moi), j'étais encore plus déprimé, j'ai donc pense à me faire consolé un peu alors je suis aller voir Narein. Malheureusement, sa soeur Miena à été tué lorsqu'elle était en ville. Je n'ai compris que plus tard, que Narein avait rencontré le Comte Millénaire et il avait aussi rappelé sa soeur a cause de sa peine, et il c'était donc transformé en akuma. Comme le Comte utilise la peine des gens pour transformer une âme en akuma. C'est cette nouvelle peine qui donne vie à un akuma, pour parer à ce cycle, il faut que nous les exorcistes tuons tout les Akumas que nous voyons. Après nous avons repris notre voyage et à chaque fois que nous rencontrons des Akumas, il me disait " vas-y...bas toi".

Actuellement je n'ai pas de nouvelles de lui après l'attaque de la branche asiatique, où nous avons rencontré le clan Noah, il y a eu l'apparition de l'Alma Karma, j'ai eu la mémoire du quatorzième qui a commencé à se réveiller et après notre petit entretien avant qu'il ne meurt et que son corps ne disparaissent, il ne m'avait parlé que le faite que l'existence de Allen allait disparaître au file des mois, mais on a trouvé la solution à notre problème.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review ?


	16. chapitre 16 Allen et Neah

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 16 de cette fiction qui n' a été corrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

BÊTA : Arianna3647

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Point** **de** **vue** **d'Allen** **Walker**

La solution que nous avons trouvé pour faire fusionner nos âmes est de vous demander de l'aide. Messieurs dames les sorciers, vous avez des formule magique ainsi que se que vous appelez les runes anciennes malgré le faite que je peut dire qu'il est dangereux de faire fusionner deux âmes dan une seuls cela ne devrait pas détruire les souvenirs, mes pouvoirs que je détiens moi ainsi que Allen seront eu un complément de nos deux pouvoirs (ceux de Neah sont les pouvoirs des Noah contre l'innocence d'Allen qui elle est destructeur pour un Noah)

Neah et moi nous les avons conduit dans une pièce différente.C'était aussi sombre et effrayant que le dernier, mais étonnamment propre.

"Voulez-vous bien nous suivre lorsque une porte de l'Arche fera ouverte ici? Nous ne voulez-vous pas que vos élèves n'entende nos cris, maintenant, nous le ferions?" a expliqué Allen.

"Bien sûr, je ne vois pas pourquoi.", Avait répondu le directeur.Nos yeux se sont fermés un moment jusqu'à ce qu'une lumière brillante enveloppe la pièce.Nos yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir la nouvelle arche Ark avec le numéro 7 en haut.Un nombre chanceux. Et un nombre qui est le plus

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre du musicien et la porte éclatée derrière eux.Vous ne pouvez pas visiter l'Arche il faut avoir quelqu'un qui vous suit, soit moi et je ne veux pas que quelqu' découvre la salle de contrôle de l'Arche maintenant.

"Je considère que c'est le coeur de l'Arche enfin j'en déduis ? Pourquoi choisir cette pièce parmi beaucoup?", A-t-il demandé.

"Eh bien, nous avons pensé que si nous allions crier de la douleur, nous pourrions aussi être à l'aise dans un endroit familier. Pourquoi? Cela ne correspond pas à nos besoins?"

"Non, non, c'est calme tranquille en fait. Jamais été à l'intérieur, c'est tout.", Dit-il avec un large sourire."Maintenant, avant de commencer, des questions?"

"Je ne sais pas si cela affectera le lien que j'ai avec mon innocence dans mon bras gauche, c'est très dangereux pour Neah ", La voix d'Allen est la plus dominante des deux pour cette question.

"Je pensais que vous pourriez en cas de problème m'assomme. Ci cela affectera l'Innocence, mais dans le bon sens. Je préfère prévenir que guérir"

"Bien. À cause de la présence en tant que exorciste etNoé, nous sommes étroitement liés à notre mémoire de quatorzième. Je.me demande si l'innocence après avoir fusionné ne vas pas elle évoluer car elle était essentiellement divisé en deux avec vous-même. Je ne sais pas, je me pose différentes qu'est comment va elle évoluer? Comment l'Innocence doit-elle se connecter?", Il s'inquiétait pour l'Innocence.elle était toujours présente lorsqu'il avait besoin d'aide, elle l'avais sauvez a plusieurs reprise (à Edo ou encore au Japon lorsque Tyki à transpercer son coeur avec ses pouvoirs de Noah)

«Je pense que je l'ai compris maintenant.Alors, qu'est-ce que vous dites en fusion, personne ne peut vous suivre?'', At-il interrogé.

"Exactement.Puisque millénaire n'est plus de ce monde ainsi que les Noé, mais malgré l'apparition d'akumas il est plus sûr pour nous de fusionné maintenant temps utile n'y a pas trop de perturbations"

«Vous pensez vraiment que c'est bon de le faire?", Demanda-t-elle nerveusement le professeur McGonnagall

"Oui, plus si l'instinct de Noé est présent, je pourrais dire à au akumas de retourner à a où il était avant cela sera d'une idée sans presedant"

«D'accord, je fais confiance à votre jugement.Si vous dites que nous devrions faire cela, je le pense aussi."

Allen s'est concentré sur Dumbledore."Comment commençons-nous?"

"Dès que vous êtes prêt dite le moi " S'écria-t-il à haute voix. Nous les avons amenés au centre de la pièce.

"Très bien, vous allés devoir fermer vos yeux et vous reposer autant que possible en position debout. Si vous est trop tendu, vous n'y arriverai pas le droit. Tout ce que vous avez à faire, c'est de vous calmé et quand la douleur vient resté aussi calme que possible ", A-t-il instruit.

Ils hochaient la tête, faisaient comme on leur disait, en fermant les yeux.

"Bien, maintenant, je veux que vous apaisés votre esprit. Activez votre capacité de guérison Noah et imaginez que vous êtes collé l'un à l'autre. Votre corps est la colle et vos esprits essaient de se rassembler".

Lentement, alors que Allen et Neah augmentaient leur taux de guérison, une sorte d'aura bleue a commencé à se propager autour d'eux.Plus ils ont poussé leur guérison, plus leur peau semblait être sensible.

C'est alors que la douleur a commencé à s'installer et que les sorciers continuait de splamodier des formules magique. Avec l'augmentation de leurs aura autour de leur corps, les sorciers avaient l'impression que celles-ci piquait leurs peaux avec des millions d'aiguilles, provoquant des ondes de douleur pour se précipiter à travers elles.

Cela leur a fait craquer leurs dents pour essayer de bloquer la douleur, la guérison augmentait toujours jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit au maximum, elle pourrait aller. S'ils pensaient que le sentiment épineux était douloureux, ce nouveau type de douleur a changé d'avis rapidement. Leur corps avait l'impression d'être en feu.

"C'est bon. Gardez la guérison à son plus haut. Maintenant que c'est à son avis, je veux que vous vous concentrés sur vos esprits, qui sont encore collés ensemble, et se pressent les uns contre les autres avec autant de force que vous pouvez y mettre. Avec de la chance, cela se passera rapidement avec un seul coup ", a déclaré le directeur en élevant la voix pour pouvoir se faire entendre sur le rugissement dans les oreilles.

Ils ont fait ce qu'ils ont dit et se sont concentrés sur leur esprit.

" Près Allen?! "Neah demanda avec une voix tendue.

«Je suis prêt, mais nous pourrions nous dépêcher.Je ne pense pas pouvoir gérer cette douleur pendant beaucoup plus longtemps.", A déclaré Allen, la voix est faible.

-Bien.Nous allons faire cela ensemble sur trois.Vous l'avez? - demanda-t-il.

" Aller!!!!", A-t-il crié, déterminé à faire ce qu'il fallait bientôt.

\- 'Ensemble! Un deux trois!'-, ils ont crié.

Ils se sont rejoins l'un de l'autre avec autant de force qu'ils pouvaient entraîner dans la douleur.

Ils entendirent un bruit déchirant et un cri perçant à l'intérieur de leur tête.Il y eut un moment de silence, outre le bruit de leurs aura crépitants.

Ils ont été confondus avec ce que le son a été quand tout à coup Allen a laissé tomber un cri tordu.La douleur brûlait à travers les deux à cause des pouvoirs du Noah car son corps n'était pas habitué avec celui si, Neah ne pouvait que laisser échapper un grognement étranglé il avait fusionné avec Allen tout les souvenirs devait maintenant se remettre en ordre.

Maintenant, il savait ce qu'était ce son déchirant.C'était la fusion de leur esprit ainsi que l'innocence d'Allen qui ce battant contre le Noah.S'ils voulaient que cela finisse rapidement, ils devaient finir de fusionné. Il leva les yeux. Ses yeux, fermés de la douleur, et la mâchoire verrouillés. La fusion devait vite finir pour que la douleur disparaît rapidement pour qu'il ne souffrait plus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

review?


	17. chapitre 17 nouveau corps

Bonjour tout le monde on se retrouve aujourd'hui pour le chapitre 17 de cette fiction qui n' a été corrigé et tout et tout. J'espère que vous allez mieux l'apprécier.

BÊTA : Arianna3647

Sur ce, bonne lecture à vous

Disclamer : d gray Man appartient à Katsura Hoshino et Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **chapitre 17 - nouveau corps**

Depuis qu'il n'était qu'une seule et même personne dans le même corps. Il n'avait pas la même façon de dissocier le monde de la même façon qui le voyait avant.Ces yeux étaient les mêmes malgré un cercle présent dans les iris étaient de couleur d'or qui nous fait penser à la présence de Neah et qu'il était bien présent dans le corps d'Allen, ce qui en ait de la marque de la malédiction fait par Mana elle n'avait pas disparu mais elle a rétréci, l'innocence même avait quitte le corps d'Allen pour devenir un cube qui attendait patiemment devant lui.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lorsque l'innocence du types parasites (forme la plus rare) passe en type cristal, elle prend la forme d'un cube noir et blanc - dans le cas d'Allen - qui se liquéfie et doit ensuite être avalé. Cette innocence est généralement une partie du corps de son utilisateur, de plus, cette innocence a des taux plus élevés de synchronisation contrairement aux autres types. Si Allen se retrouverait infecté par un Akuma, l'innocence le soignerait mais si l'infection est élevée, il y aura des signes d'infection. Parallèlement à cela, ce type nécessite une grande quantité de nourriture pour chaque repas, comme l'Innocence draine leur énergie rapidement. Voici donc pourquoi Allen doit autant manger, sans prendre de kilos

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Quelques** **jours** **plus** **tard** **après** **le** **rituel** **-Poudlard** ;

Allen avait repris ses cours avec un peu de difficulté rencontrée comment raconté le faire qu'il a des yeux avec deux couleurs alors qu'au début de l'année, il les avait de la même couleur.

Les élèves l'avaient regardé bizarrement.

Le trios d'or - surtout Ron et Hermione avait trouvé cela bizarre- Harry lui avaient trouvé que cela lui allait très bien - et on donc décidait de faire des recherches là-dessus.

Harry, lui semblait de plus en plus dans sa bulle, il était souvent dans la lune - et commençait réellement à ressembler à Luna qui elle est très souvent dans la lune - il avait fait souvent des rêves à propos du professeur Walker bien qu'il se demandait pourquoi.

Il avait toujours ce petit côté mystérieux.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Point de vue d'Allen Walker - salle d'entraînement pour ces nouveaux pouvoirs,

Après avoir trouvé la salle d'entraînement pour entrainer ces nouvelles capacités, il appela grâce à la magie des mannequins

Donc Il essayait de les combattre comme si c'était des akumas, -le mieux pour lui cela serait qu'il trouve des akumas dans les parages mais moi il en voit mieux il se porte de plus ayant de nouvelles capacités dont il ne connaît rien pour le moment aller combattre des akumas est un peu risqué.

Les heures passées, il sortit de la salle tout étouffée. Lorsqu'il rentrait dans quelqu'un.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Points de vue d'Harry

Je quittais Hermione et Ron après les cours en leurs disant que j'allais faire un tour pour réfléchir. Depuis que le professeur Walker est revenu nous faire cours, il n'est pas le même quoiqu'il soit très beau avec ses nouvelles couleurs pour les yeux, il a l'air d'avoir beaucoup vécu malgré son âge et qu'il doit avoir beaucoup de secret aussi, je prenais la direction de la salle sur demande pour être tranquille quand quelqu'un me rentre dedans.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne regardai pas ou j'allais. Dit Allen

\- Non, non c'est moi. J'étais dans la lune.

\- Pas de bobos ?

\- Nan tout va bien, je me demandais Monsieur.

\- Oui?

-Vos yeux, vous avez faits comment ? Nan parce que je trouve qu'ils sont magnifiques - prenant connaissance de ce que je disais je me suis mis à rougir.

\- Oh, pas la peine de rougir mon beau, je ne vais pas te manger, mais pour mes yeux c'est un secret de famille ;-)

Fin du point de la Vue d'Harry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Review ?


	18. Informations

Bonjour, à tous les lecteurs de "les aventures d'Allen Walker"

J'ai réécrit cette fiction. Et donc je ne publierais plus ici mais sur la nouvelle version, je vous invite à aller sur la nouvelle version des "aventures d'Allen Walker" il est repenser et réécrit -sans faute normalement et une longueur plus avantageux pour la lecture (elle fais plus de 1,000 mots alors que la première version, il en avait que 500 mots à peu près

Laisser une review, pour me dire ce que vous en pensez, et si vous préférez celles-ci a la première version

Je vous dis à très bientôt, pour de nouvelles aventures

Sayonara

56


End file.
